


Anniversary treat

by adavice



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Burping, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, M/M, Overeating, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavice/pseuds/adavice
Summary: Will has gotten fat since they've been together but they both love it. Every anniversary he gets to pick out a fatphobe that he will gorge himself on. Hannibal's belly rubs ensue.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	Anniversary treat

**Author's Note:**

> There is a little bit at the beginning about how Will learned to love his body with Hannibal's encouragement back when he started gaining weight, but this is very much a kink piece. It's obvious they both love his body but when they get horny at the end fatshamy words are used. I don't mind how big you picture Will to be but in my imagining of this he's probably about 350lbs and ya girl likes tummies so a lot of it has headed there. Also! I don't eat meat so it was hard to come up with food but the choices were made because I was trying to include as many of his parts as possible.

Will awoke to Hannibal nuzzling his neck and humming with pleasure. He smiled and reached his arm back to run his fingers through his sleep tousled hair and Hannibal stretched his hand over to reach the edge of his husband’s tummy. It lay on the bed, soft and empty as it always was in the mornings, though that didn’t mean it was any less wide. 

Hannibal gently kneaded and jiggled the flesh, adoring the texture of it in his hand. He often did this upon waking, overtly displaying his affection and adoration for Will’s body. When he’d started gaining weight, this was often met with a quick slap to the wrist, and a repositioning of his arms so that they covered and shielded the thickening area. He wouldn’t even allow Hannibal to touch his stomach during sex, when in the past there had been no area off limits to his roaming hands. That didn’t mean Hannibal was put off, day by day encroaching further towards the parts attached to delicate emotional responses, convincing him they were beautiful even as Will insisted that he needed to get rid of them. Eventually Will had learned be ok with his body, in fact he was _turned on_ by it. And with that Hannibal stopped doing it solely to make Will feel loved, he was doing it for his own pleasure. The heft in his hand was there as a result of every meal that he’d painstakingly put together for his Will. It was there because they were happy together and Will had learned to enjoy what life had to offer, no matter what the world told him he ‘should’ do. 

This morning as Hannibal rubbed and nipped at Will’s skin, it was with more anticipatory excitement than normal. 

‘Look how much room you have to grow.’ He purred. 

‘Horny already I see.’ Will chuckled. 

‘I am indeed feeling lustful, but can you blame me when I get to wake up next to this?’ Will laughed even harder this time, his belly shaking as he did so, and turned his head to kiss his husband. 

Today was their anniversary, a day in all couples’ calendar for romance but for them it also provided an opportunity for indulging their epicurean desires for sex and food. Once they’d finally decided that they couldn’t live without each other, Will had started to put on weight. It was only natural really; Will loved to eat and Hannibal loved to feed. Once he’d stopped having to worry about nightmares and the fog of sadness that had followed him around during his days in law enforcement, he discovered that a diet consisting of more than whiskey and whatever he could grab, could be intensely pleasurable. 

It was more than that though; sometimes Will got drunk and ate a little too much, moaning and grumbling about how full he felt. Despite his inebriation he’d noticed a pattern: on nights he overindulged Hannibal would excuse himself for slightly longer than usual trips to 'the bathroom’. They never discussed it, and more often than not neither would initiate anything in the bedroom. In fact Hannibal was nothing but a gentleman, helping Will as he swayed to the bed, and tucking him in. It wasn’t often in his life that Hannibal held back on asking for what he wanted without an elaborate plan in place for how he'd get it anyway, but he never asked Will to eat more, never asked him to push himself beyond a simple case of indigestion. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of wanting it, rather that Will had only just got to be comfortable with himself and he didn’t want to demand too much, lest the diet talk started up again. 

It hadn’t started off that way but Will did do it sometimes because he _wanted_ Hannibal to ask. It was uncomfortable and there was always a part of him that regretted that extra serving, those last few lifts of the fork, but something within him found it arousing. He wanted Hannibal to feed him, to encourage him to open wide and just have that little bit more. He wanted Hannibal’s hands on his middle, easing the strain, praising him for being so greedy. 

One night, to confirm his suspicions, instead of confronting him, he’d finished his plate and gone to the kitchen to get seconds (though the portion size was such that it was probably seconds and then some). The food was incredible, and he appreciated doing this when he hadn’t imbibed as much. He let the sauces coat the inside of his mouth, meat melting on his tongue, allowing himself to be overt with his enjoyment, but not going too slow. He saw Hannibal watching at him, noticing how he ignored his own meal in favour of staring with wonder at the determination with which Will was eating. Shortly after he was finished, he looked Hannibal sheepishly in the eye and requested thirds. By this point he was most certainly full, letting his muscles relax and allowing his stomach to jut out. He placed a hand on the crest of it to emphasise its growth, and the other to his mouth as he suppressed a hiccup. 

‘We have dessert, Will.’ Try as he might to control himself, his eyes were big as dinner plates. 

‘I’ll have room.’ 

Hannibal’s voice caught in his throat, swallowing thickly. The thought of Will being too full and lazy to get more made him so aroused that he was lost for words. He stood with surprising speed, given the size of the erection tenting his trousers. He piled the plate high, perhaps going a little too far in his enthusiasm, and, no longer caring about aesthetics, he chose the heaviest parts of the meal to load up on. 

As he returned he sank into the seat beside Will, glad that the gig was up so that he could finally do what he’d been so longing to do. He placed a hand falteringly on Will’s middle. It was swollen and distended, the buttons on the shirt straining to contain it. At the time Will had what could be described as a pot belly so there was only a slight layer of fat covering the firm upper gut. Will sighed contentedly as Hannibal swept his fingers across the top of it, barely daring to press in.

‘Would you mind giving me a hand?’ 

How could something so polite sound so seductive he didn’t know, but he happily obliged, Will seeming happier than a pig in mud to have three hands gently rubbing at his gut. 

With every bite it grew and hardened, though Hannibal could scarcely believe it was possible. He also couldn’t believe it was possible to get more turned on despite evidence to the contrary. He wasn’t as confident as he would come to be; mostly just proffering the fork towards Will’s waiting mouth, with little encouragement. By the end of the feeding Will was sweating and whining, his pants and shirt unbuttoned. He leaned back, eyes closed resting his hands on the swell, unable to do much else. Hannibal rubbed soothing circles into it, feeling how warm and heavy it was. He was unable to resist applying a little pressure at the top to see how much give there was. Will had been hiccuping frequently throughout and as he pressed there was an occasional hiss but also something else. On one push he held his hand up suddenly to his mouth, tensing as hard as he could in this state. His cheeks flushed bright red as he blew out. Hannibal knew exactly what was happening, pressing the heels of his hands more firmly in an effort to coax out what Will was trying to hide.

‘Just relax, let it out; you’ll feel better.’ 

Will went to say something but all that came out was a long belch. ‘God- urp- sorry.’ He was still trying to cover his mouth with his hand, but Hannibal was right. Burping did relieve some of the pressure and as an added bonus Hannibal seemed to love it. 

After that night they’d made it a fixture on their anniversary and whenever one or the other felt the urge. There was a period when Will became concerned that Hannibal was only turned on by him when he was stuffed or gaining but that had quickly been shut down. It was made very clear to him that just because he was very much into Will’s bigger body (he’d then gone on to list the exact reasons why), that didn’t mean he didn’t love it when he was muscular or slender. What was most important to him was that he was happy. 

So Will had continued to grow, though not with any sort of goal in mind, he just ate more than he had previously. Most of the time this was to fullness but sometimes this was to aching, stuffed, maxed out limits. Every anniversary was one such occasion. He no longer had a simple beer belly, instead he was the proud owner of a soft pliable body. Love handles had turned into rolls at his back, his arse had become soft and dimpled to compliment large creamy thighs that wobbled as he walked. His cheeks were rounded and pinchable and breasts sat above the piece de resistance: his glorious belly. The gentle rounded curve at the top drooped down to a soft overhang. This big, Will had faced his fair share of fatphobes, and it was difficult to choose from them all but on this day he got to choose one of them to gorge himself on. In the week leading up to the event Will already admittedly large portions grew, in order to get him used to stretching, and he kept a note of every snide comment, every laugh, every look. If someone particularly offended him earlier in the year he would make sure to make a note of their name so that Hannibal could dispatch them when the time came. A lover of fresh food, Hannibal insisted that they cook all that day together, having prepped the necessary elements the day before. They would have breakfast and lunch, making sure to leave space for the main event. Unfortunately for Will that meant his hand would be swatted away any time he tried to snack on the meal whilst they prepared it. 

Back in the present Will took a minute to stand, the fabric of his sleep shirt brushing just above the bottom of the soft, creamy flesh of his belly, body wobbling as he walked to the shower. Hannibal could swear he was putting a little extra sway into it, allowing this thick thighs and arse to jiggle along with it. He took that as his cue to follow him, already getting hard thinking about the things they would do to each other under the water. 

———————————————————————————————————————

Hannibal laid out the feast on the table before them, standing at the head behind his seat ready to present it like they were at a dinner party. 

‘For tonight we have honey roast leg with mashed potato, faggots with parsnips and stinking bishop fondue, and fried sweetbreads with pea puree. An eclectic collection with roots in the United Kingdom, which I thought apt, considering the meat’s origin.’ He said with a wicked grin. 

‘And for dessert?’ Will’s mouth was practically watering. 

‘Good boys who finish their dinner get to know what that is.’

Hannibal served himself a plate first, ensuring that it looked as though it could have been served at a restaurant. Will’s plate however, simply got a hearty serving of everything; it would be gone soon enough anyway. 

Though he would eat to excess tonight, Will was not wearing sweatpants or a stretchy top. He insisted on dressing up nicely for Hannibal, plus who didn’t like the challenge of attempting to pop a button. 

Because of the amount he had to consume it was more efficient for Will to feed himself until he started to slow. It was desperately arousing to feed Will but Hannibal delighted in knowing that his husband could feel himself going beyond full and yet continued. He was adept at eating; finishing his first plate and filling up the second before Hannibal was half done with his. As soon as he’d begun chewing one mouthful, he had started cutting up his next bite. Just because he was shovelling it down didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying every mouthful though, little groans and moans of pleasure echoing throughout the room. 

‘This is exquisite. My compliments to the chef.’ He said leaning over for a kiss, even as he grimaced with the increased pressure that put on his middle. 

Hannibal made polite conversation but mostly stayed quiet; he knew the quicker Will ate, the more he’d be able to fit in. It was enough for him to gaze at Will, whose cheeks were now a pleasing shade of ruby from the wine and exertion. His belly was now touching the edge of the table and whenever he leaned forward to reach of his glass it encroached even further, a portion of it spilling onto the wood. It was uncomfortable and often served to make him burp or hiccup, as he would futilely try and adjust the position of the heft so that it didn’t cause him quite so much strife. At least Hannibal’s snobbishness meant he disallowed coke at the table, reserving it for later. The one time Will had convinced him to go to McDonalds the bloat caused from ingesting 1.5L of the stuff had meant he very nearly got stuck in the booth. 

As soon as Hannibal was done with his food he moved over to Will’s side so that he could touch and feel his growing belly. On his third plate now, he was slowing down, hand roaming the great expanse trying in vain to relieve the discomfort he felt. He let out a sigh of relief when Hannibal joined him; somehow his rubs were far more effective than his ever were. 

They kissed gently, slowly as Will held their hands over the most tender spot. He tasted of the meat, of the man who had been so vile that Will had to convince Hannibal not to go after him that very night. 

The top of his gut was spilling out over the top of his trousers and Hannibal knew that it had to be tight. He slipped two fingers into the waistband and ran them along finding barely any give. 

‘Need..to undo them.’ Will breathed heavily. 

‘Mmmm, does it hurt?’

‘It’s so tight Hannibal.’ He was almost begging now. 

‘Poor, fat baby. He gripped the plush love handles and kneaded them like dough, thinking about how they’d grow if Will ate more. ‘I suppose you need to make some extra space. Suck in so that I can undo the button.’

‘Christ Hannibal, I don’t know if I can.’ Nevertheless, he tried, managing only a cm or so of movement, packed as his tummy was. 

Even without his help Hannibal managed to pull the button free. Will’s tummy spilled forwards into his lap, resting heavily on his thighs. Hannibal moved his hands over it, marvelling at how warm and firm the top of it was and yet how soft the bottom still was. There was a bright red mark cut into the middle of it which he licked along as Will groaned from the feeling of release. 

Hannibal gripped at the bottom of his belly and shook the mound, it now moving as one instead of jiggling. Will threw his head back and clamped a hand to the top of it. 

‘Ahhhhh… Hannibal… urp.. gentle.’ 

‘Sorry darling. I just wanted to know how heavy it was.’ 

‘Pretty fucking heavy.’

Hannibal looked at his face, pained, wondering about the pacing of this.

‘Do you need a break?’

Will turned his face to look at his husband, entirely serious (though it was hard to take him as such when he was entranced by the fullness of his cheeks). 

‘That fuck deserves this; I’m uuuurrrppp, not stopping now.’

‘Do you want help?’

Will nodded enthusiastically, ‘I want you to fill me up, to make me big and fat until I can’t move.’

Hannibal didn’t need any further encouragement, lifting the fork eagerly to Will’s mouth, which he opened gladly, gazing seductively into his eyes as he ate. 

Will could feel the stretch of his skin, how heavy the food sat in his stomach. His tummy rested on his lap, pushing his thick thighs slightly wider to accommodate the girth. He ate as fast as he could stomach, loving how Hannibal cared for him, making it so that he didn’t have to do anything but chew. Eventually the plate was completely empty as it could be save for licking it clean; Hannibal may have been randy but their stuffings were always surprisingly devoid of mess. 

Before he went to fetch desert Hannibal helped Will to unbutton his shirt, partly for his comfort and partly because he wanted to see his gut hanging forward off his frame as he stood. 

Whilst he was gone Will attempted to stand by himself, bracing his hands against the chair but he felt pinned down, as though a bowling ball sat on his lap. He tried to rock to gain the momentum required to lift out of the seat but it only served to set off more cramps in his already aching tummy. He tried until he heard Hannibal come back and then just for his entertainment, tried again. 

‘Give me a hand would you darling?’ He said, fluttering his eyelashes for extra effect. ‘You’ve managed to feed me so much that I’m stuck.’

Hannibal extended his arms, bracing his core to move him. ‘Anything for you sweetness, but I dobelieve it was you that insisted on putting all that food into that insatiable mouth of yours.’ 

When they made it to the bedroom, Hannibal helped Will change out of his shirt and pants andinto soft comfortable clothes. He lay back against the pillows, far enough as to leave space for his belly, but not so far so that he couldn’t eat. Hannibal had brought in a pink box and was about toopen it when Will held up his hand.

‘Tummy is feeling very sore, and needs a bit more love before we go on.’ He took the older man’s hand and placed it on a particularly cramping spot, instructing him to rub gently. 

‘Poor full boy. Does that make it feel better?’ 

‘Mmmm.’ Will lay his head back, running his chubby hands up and down his swollen flanks. Hannibal kissed at his belly, getting close enough to hear it groan and gurgle as if in complaint.He could feel how warm the overworked organ was, and briefly considered packing it in now to avoid Will falling into a food coma before he could get any action. 

‘It’s all up here.’ Will indicated the crest of his belly, jiggling it a little in an effort to try to and settle the meal further down. ‘The rubs should help make some space.’

‘I’m not sure that’s how it works, darling. But we can certainly make you more comfortable. Besides, I think you have lots of room already.’ He said, changing his rubs into a press. 

‘You can’t feel *hic* how tight this is.’ 

‘But you’re my greedy little pig.’ He placed one last kiss on the swell before reaching for the lemon meringue pie. It was large enough for maybe 6 people, just tart enough to counteract the sweetness of the coke. 

‘Little? I feel enormous.’ He groaned.

‘And you look it darling, but I think you can just a bit bigger for me.’ That being said, Hannibal didn’t necessarily expect Will to be able to fit it all in. He really did look enormous, his belly rising out of him proudly, almost like he could have been pregnant. 

‘Open wide for daddy.’ He lifted the fork to Will’s mouth and though he groaned, he did as told. 

‘Oh god, s’heavenly’ He said, cheeks full, not caring at this point about manners. 

‘Sicilian lemons. Only the best for you _mylimasis_ ’

Hannibal knew that referring to him as such always got him what he wanted, and Will was not above letting it work. 

When half the pie had passed through Will’s lips he paused to try and feel at his navel. Where normally it was half hidden in rolls of fat, the skin around it was now stretched, exposing it. It sent a shiver down his spine to think about how far he had to reach to get to it, fingers barely grazing the tips of each other. He wanted to have to reach further, to grow for Hannibal, to watch him lose control with love and lust at what he would do for him, and he knew a quick way to do it. 

‘Need a drink.’ He extended a hand, waiting for it to be filled. 

Hannibal handed him the bottle and watched as he gulped and gulped, draining the liquid and painfully bloating himself further. Hannibal continued rubbing at his middle, gently praising him and watching him closely, always ready to take the bottle if needed. 

He was sipping at it now, needing to take breaks to burp between every swallow. When he seemed like he couldn’t get one out Hannibal found a softer part and dug a knuckle in, releasing aloud rumbling belch. 

‘OWWWW! You bastard!’ 

‘I’m just helping my fat piggy.’ 

Will looked downtrodden; though he liked to be reminded of how greedy he was, sometimes he wanted it said lovingly. Seeing this, Hannibal quickly changed tack. Together they cradled the aching mound, and he gently stroked back Will’s curls. 

‘I love how you do this for me, stuff yourself full like a beached whale.’

’I’m just -urp- hungry, and then you give me all this exquisite food. How can you expect me to stop?’

‘Really?’ Hannibal all but winked, stroking Will’s belly lovingly. ‘This would beg to differ. But maybe you really are still hungry.’ 

Will leaned back, very much not hungry, and opened his mouth for the rest of the pie. 

——————————————————————————————————————————-

That was it. He was done. His belly pushed out of him like it was almost something separate. It cramped with every shallow breath that he took, hot and heavy and sticking him to the bed. He clutched at it, moaning and looking down in awe at what he’d done to himself. Hannibal had pushed up his top further than where it had already ridden up and was working on removing his sweatpants without jousting him too much. 

‘uuuuuhhhh…. look at what you’ve done to me.’ 

The words went straight to Hannibal’s already hard cock, and it took everything in him to move slowly enough so that he wouldn’t bounce the mattress as he settled on his knees before Will’s great tummy. 

‘How are you feeling?’ 

‘Urgh.’ He moaned. ‘Huge.’ He wasn't lying, the feeling of pressure so great in his middle that he had no idea how he’d even managed to get hard. 

‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat so much.’ 

‘I had to. He tasted _so_ good.’ He knew Hannibal liked to be reminded of how the dinner got to the table, and it was evident that it was working as his pants got louder and louder. 

‘He’d hate this. He’d hate how fat and full I am. How _he_ made me like this.’ 

Hannibal was stroking and thrusting into his hand, grunting in pleasure. ‘Ah.. Ah.. Tell me how full you are.’ 

Will clutched at his great expanse, utterly helpless beneath it, feeling like if he breathed too deeply he might pop. He twisted his face, very little of it actually being played up at this point. 

‘Stuffed….it hurts when I hiccup.’ 

Hannibal had now reached over to stroke at Will’s dick as well, loving that with every stroke henudged against Will’s fat. It hurt him slightly, but he was so close it didn’t matter. 

‘So gassy… need to urrppp… relieve pres….. ohhh, ahhh.’ He tried to buck his hips but was too constrained by pain and sheer size to really move as he came. Hannibal joined him shortly afterwards, pink in the face, almost glowing with release. For a minute they was lost in bliss, breathing heavily, Will burping gently, and then he got up. He returned from the bathroom, having cleaned himself, and with a washcloth to do the same to his husband. They both knew Will would not be moving for several hours now as he would need to nurse his aching tummy with sleep. 

Gently he stripped him of everything that would only constrain him during the night, and ran the cool fabric over him. Together they pulled the cover over him and settled him on his side, Hannibal soon slipping in behind him. 

‘Well done darling.’ He whispered, closing his eyes. 

Several minutes later Will was still gassy and letting out gentle whines. This wasn’t all that unusual, and most of the time he effect of the binge lulled him to sleep, but sometimes the discomfort was too much. 

‘Hannibal?’

‘Yes Will?’

‘Will you rub my tummy until I fall asleep?’ 


End file.
